Texas Wildfire
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Reformed bad boy Jasper Cullen is back home he just wants to live a quiet life. Helping his dad on the ranch. Meeting the sheriff's daughter when he hits the county line throws that plan into disarray.
1. Chapter 1

Reformed bad boy Jasper Cullen is back home he just wants to live a quiet life. Helping his dad on the ranch. Meeting the sheriff's daughter when he hits the county line throws that plan into disarray.

I don't own twilight

Jasper POV

The sun glinted off a car pulled to the side of the road as I came closer I could see a woman standing by the car staring down at a cell phone a look of distress across her face. I pulled to the side of the road behind her and got out of my car.

"Ma'am can I help you?" she turned to me and I found myself breathless by the brown eyes looking back at me. I don't know what it was but I'd never felt anything like that before.

"Yes my tire blew and I thought I had another one but it seems someone borrowed it without asking and now I'm stuck out here with no tire and no cell reception either." Her worlds pulled me back.

"Well Town in about five miles that way." I pointed down the road. "I can give you a ride back there. I haven't been there in ten years but I'm sure Sam's auto body shop is still open. If not I'm sure there is another place to get you a tire. Or maybe track down the person who stole your other one." I suggested.

"That would be my wonderful friend Rosalie. I'm sure she was meaning to replace it and forgot. She can be a bit scatter brained sometimes how she runs a successful diner I'll never figure out." Mystery girl shook her head.

I shook my head of course she knew Rose but then I guessed that wasn't surprising Rory Texas was a small town. Though I couldn't place her and she looked younger then Rose by a few years. "So you know Rose then well that explains it I chuckled.

"Yes." She looked at me strangely "but how do you know Rose? I don't know you or do I?" she looked at me as if trying to place me.

"I'm Jasper Cullen Rosalie's older brother." Her eyes widened in recognition before she doubled over laughing.

"Excuse me but what is so funny?" I looked at the girl before reaching out to hold her up afraid she'd fall over she straitened up and smirked at me.

"Sorry it's just amusing. Jasper Cullen bad boy extraordinaire of Rory Texas home again and helping a stranded person. Your M.O. is more steeling the tire then helping find another one." She smirked.

"OH has my sister been telling Tales on me because Darling you look to young to remember me when I was here before. "

"Well I was ten when you left so I remember you a bit. I remember when you wrote across my father's garage door. Sheriff Swan Sucks. Man was he steaming."

My eyes widened. "You're the Sharif's daughter?"

"Guilty as charged. I'm sure you don't remember me. Isabella Swan. But call me Bella please." She held out her hand.

"Are you sure that's safe?" I teased.

"For me or you." She winked. "I promise my daddy won't have your hide as long as you promise not to steal my purse and then mail it back with whipped cream in it."

"Hey that was only once and Lauren Mallory deserved it." I defended myself."

"I'm sure she did." She leaned against her car kicking her heal against the door. The red dress she was wearing hiking up her leg and causing my mouth to go dry.

"Right." I swallowed so would you like that ride?"

"I don't know is it safe to get into a car with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes it is okay get in or I'll leave you here.

"Now that is the Jasper Cullen we all know and love." She walked to my car opening the door and sliding in. She turned to me as we headed back towards town. "Did your family even know you were coming? Rose didn't mention anything about it. And last I heard you hadn't darkened the town of Rory in ten years."

"No they didn't know I was coming. I blew through this place ten years ago at eighteen thinking I knew it all. Not wanting to be in the tiny town but I'm twenty eight now and I realized sometimes family is what you need not the long open road. My dad isn't getting any younger and that is a big ranch, I came home to help. If he'll let me."

Bella bit her lip and it took everything in me not to bend down and kiss her. Which was just plain insane because I'd only met this woman. Even though I'm sure I saw her around when she was a child. "Well if you drop me off at the diner you can see Rose and then Rose can give me a tire which I'm sure is somewhere I'm sure she just needed the room for all her bags or something." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like a plan. Get in." I motioned to the other side of my car. We both got in and I headed back towards the town I hadn't been in in ten years. Memories flooding over me. My heart beating faster. As I got closer to the center of town I saw what must be Rose's diner.

A giant sign that said Rosie's café was hanging over the door. I pulled into a parking spot and before I could say anything Bella was out of the car and headed towards the door. I quickly followed her and got through the door just in time to hear Bella yell.

"Rosalie Cullen where in the world is my tire?" I bit my lip trying not to laugh. Rose's blond head popped up from where she was taking an order.

"Oh uh, it's in the back sorry about that I'll just get it."

Bella pursed her lips "yeah you do that then please give me a ride out to my car."

"Wait if you don't have your car how did you get here?"

Bella pointed her thumb behind her. "Got picked up on the side of the road by your wayward brother."

I snorted at that description of me. "My what?" Rose's nose scrunched up the way it always did when she was confused. Then her eyes landed on me and she squealed dropping the notepad and sprinting towards me. "Jasper." She threw her arms around me. Blond hair falling around the both of us.

I held my sister in my arms. Sure we saw each other six months ago when she had came to New York for some conference she was attending and we talked a lot on the phone but still standing her with her in this place I knew I'd made the right choice.

"Rosie." I smiled into her hair as she pulled away.

"Do mom and dad know you're here?"

"Nope it's a surprise for all of you."

"Well how long are you staying?"

"Oh I don't think I'm leaving. I think it's time I came home. Think dad and mom will let me crash in my old room?"

"Always." She smiled. "Alice." She yelled as our Cousin Alice Brandon came out from the back.

"Jasper." She squealed upon seeing me. She hugged me much in the same manner that Rose had.

"Alice I have to take Bella to her car and then It's out to my parents. Keep an eye on the place and close for me please."

"Of course." Alice gave me one more hug as Rose went around the back and where I'm guessing was to the back of the building because the next thing I knew she was striding back through the front door saying the tire was in Bella's car.

Soon after Bella's tire was fixed and all three of us were headed to my parents. As we neared the land I'd grown up on I took a deep breath the house came into focus and I was second guessing myself again. we parked and Rose knew I needed a moment. I got of the car staring up at the house. She must have seen us because my mom came running out of the house screaming and my dad wasn't far behind her I looked behind me Rose and Bella huddled together smiling. And I knew that even if I was unsure that I'd made the right move. I was home, and I was here to stay. Just one problem. Her name was Bella Swan and she was the Sheriff's daughter, who made my heart stop.

A/N so what do you think? Bella's PoV is up next.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

Jasper POV

My parents stood in front of me, my sister and Bella stood behind me and I stood in front of the house I'd grown up in. "So son what brings you home?" My father looked at me with that steadfast gaze that had pinned me down since I was a small boy.

"Carlisle." My mother hissed. I watched them and I knew she was worried his questioning would be taken the wrong way, that it would send me running. At one point that would have been true I would have ran far away. I had ran far away when the questions had gotten too much. Now though I'd grown up or at least I'd like to think I'd grown up. I was only a couple years from thirty. My flying off the handle days were behind me.

"You know what I'm going to get going." I heard Bella's voice behind me and I almost turned and told her she could stay but another part of me didn't know how this conversation would go and I didn't want her to be stuck in an uncomfortable position.

"Bella dear it was so good to see you." My mother skirted around me and hugged her.

"You too Mrs. Cullen." She said then addressed me. "Thank you for the help earlier."

"Of course." I nodded. Still not completely sure what to think of this woman. She was too young for me. Twenty to my twenty eight. She was my sisters' friend. Her daddy was Sheriff. It all added up to disaster.

"I'll walk you to your car." Rose said but she turned back towards me. "I'm coming back though don't think I'm not.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Rosie Posie." I laughed. She stuck her tongue out at me I watched her walk Bella to her car and talk to her but they were to far away for me to hear anything. She walked back towards us as soon as Bella was in her car and headed down the driveway.

"Okay I'm back let's all head into the house and then you can tell us what this mystery appearance is all about."

"Well someone is bossy."

"Yeah like that's a surprise to you." She rolled her eyes.

"You're right what was I thinking."

"I don't know Big brother I just don't know." She teased walking past me and up the steps me and our parents following.

"Lets all go into the living room I'll bring some lemonade." Mom said.

"Mom a cold glass of Lemonade still fixes everything I see." I teased.

"Hey young man you're not too old for me to swat." She smirked.

I threw my head back and laughed as she walked into the kitchen and the rest of us settled down into the living room. She came back with cold glasses passing them out before taking a seat herself.

"So." My dad looked at me.

"So, I'm here because I want to be here, because I think I've been gone too long. I want to help with the ranch. I want to be around family. I want to stop my traveling ways."

I could almost feel my mother vibrating beside me. "And what is to say you're not going to decide to throw a fit about something and go flying out of here to not show up for ten years again?" He questioned me and I could feel my fist balling up at my sides. I had to unclench then I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of thinking he was right.

"I'm not the hot headed eighteen year old that left here ten years ago. People change you know. Yes I made mistakes as a kid. More than I ever should have but that doesn't mean I couldn't change, that doesn't mean that I don't miss my family. Or that I don't want to help here. I seem to remember that you had a wild streak as a kid too and got yourself thrown in jail for several things if Grammy's stories are true." My eyes were blazing as I looked at my father. We'd always had a contentious relationship that was one of the reasons that I'd been so head strong growing up. Carlisle had always favored Rosalie, she was a daddy's girl. I didn't feel any ill will towards my sister. I loved my sister. For that matter I loved my father, I just think we were both way to similar me and him.

We watched each other. I knew both Rose and my mother were holding their breaths. Me and Carlisle had had some spectacular blow outs over the years and I'm sure they were just waiting for us to go at it in the middle of the living room.

"Okay." It was all he said I almost felt my jaw drop, from the way he'd started to come at me I'd expected more. I didn't dare say anything else though I wasn't going to rock the boat.

"Sweetie I'm going to go and set up your room for you." My mom all but squealed.

"We start work at five A.M." my dad said walking out of the house. Rose turned to me as we heard the door slam.

"Just like old times." She shook her head. "I was sure you were going to take a swing at him."

"Rose." I growled.

"Yes, yes I know you're all grown up." She rolled her eyes. "Now I have to go. I have a date with Emmett and I still have to go home and get ready."

"You mean that man still hasn't put a ring on it. "You two have been together since high school you think you'd have a few shiny rings and three kids by now." I teased. Emmett McCarthy had been Rose's boyfriend for years I liked him for as much as I knew him.

"Jasper." Rose hissed. "You know Emmett is saving up to build us a house and he hopes to be the head football coach at the High school in a year or two when Coach Levi retries. I'm fine where I am right now. I'm only twenty five." She huffed.

"Sliding towards thirty." I laughed.

"Meanie."

"That's all you could come up with? Seriously?"

"Why did I ever want you home." She glared.

"You love me and you know it." I grabbed her up in a hug before putting her down and kissing her cheek. Now go and get ready for your date. Tell Emmett I said hi."

"Will do." She smiled before walking out the door. I went up the familiar stairs and into my room where my mother had just fitted the bed with fresh sheets.

"Thanks Ma."

"Oh you're welcome sweetie well I'm going to start on dinner." She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "It's good to have you home."

"And it's good to be home." I assured her. As soon as she left I sat down on my childhood bed and thought of all the changes that had hit me and all the changes that were yet to hit me. I thought of tomorrow morning with my father and I thought of my sister and my mother and I thought of this town. And then a pair of brown eyes flashed in front of my mind. I thought of Bella Swan.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed. Loved them all. Please review it 's great motivation. Sorry this is Jasper's POV again. I tried to write Bella's and she wouldn't work with me. And Jasper wanted to speak again so I let him. Hopefully Bella will be more generous next time. ;)


End file.
